


Recollect

by vodkamutini



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkamutini/pseuds/vodkamutini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the past creeps up on us in unexpected ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recollect

**11 Years Ago** —

_Tick_. _Tock_. Attenuate clock movements drew to a close, signalling the late hour. Paired, precipitated footsteps would soon draw into the room, facial features of stern authority.

“Terra? Why are you still up? The Mark of Mastery exam is in three days, do you really think it is the wisest choice to be playing at a time like this?” Concern expressed between simple parses of tone.

" ** _Oh_** — Master?" In depth though process had been directed upon that of musical sheets spread across the table. "Sorry, I didn’t notice the time." He explained, a subconscious reaction resulting in the ruffle of tressed hair by his own hand. Simple inquisitive notions became of the Ebony haired Master, glancing down at the score. —Only to realize it was a certain song. One he had witnessed many times. Complex in nature; but when played resulted in harmonious melody. It was one of which he had not prescribed the Youth to play, and of which Terra had taken up of his own will. Whilst growing up, he had watched his apprentice attempt the song many times in seclusion. "You haven’t given up?"

“No, not yet. I’m determined to complete it.”

"Why do you focus so heavily on this piece?"

“I— Uh. **Forgive me** Master, It’s _kind of_ complicated.”

"—It is something to do with Aqua, _correct_?"

“ **What**? _No_. _Not at all_.”

The Master shook his head, merely in jest. “ _I am not blind to the whims of the young, Terra_.” He spoke, clear and concise before departing untoward grandiose door. Although, lingered for seconds to further add to statement spoken. “—Be certain to complete it soon.” Vocals devoid of scolding tones. “You plan to play it after the exam, yes? I’m sure she will enjoy it. Don’t keep her waiting.”

“— **Yes** , Master.” The Youth replied in turn, a hasted formal bow, albeit the sudden rise of nerves within chest. It would be the first time he would ever play to an audience, of which the possibility may just be one. Ultimately, he couldn’t let her excel with playing complex tunes on the violin. Catching up was imperative. — Little did he realize at the time, it would be a piece never played.

————

**Present year: Six Months Ago** —

Nite Lite, a small bar situated on the boundaries of Traverse Town

Heavy digits sweep over pearl, pristine keys; belonging to an aged instrument. The sound flows freely, capturing those whom had chosen to spend a chosen evening in comfort. Yet the harmony carries a heavy sorrow as the singular notes fill the air. A once bustling crowd fell silent, taken by played score.

As with all things, it came to an end. The dreary eyed, amnesiac filled brunette stopping at a halt. A minute pause fills the air at the abrupt ending, wonder and befuddlement reflecting in a multitude of gazes. Though he tries to play onward, he cannot. The visular, unfinished song sheet coming to an end within hazy thoughts. — Customers return to norm, resuming conversed positions.

A bitter disappointment is etched upon brims, yet he cannot understand why. It is not long before he is approached by the bar-maid, concerns within expression; placing a reassurance hand against a broad shoulder in comfort.

" ** _Hey_** , are you alright there?"

“.. _Huh_ —?”

” _ **I said**_ , are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

"That was a pretty heartbreaking piece! Any reason why you chose to play it?"

“…— _Chose_?” Onyx brows knit, pursing the very corners of mind for an answer. The word rings familiarity, the song— it was one that he had chosen for a particular day. But for whom, or what. Remained unknown, as was the rest of his shattered memory. Trying to reclaim his past only brought sudden discomfort, physically and mentally. Alas, he felt the determination to do so, which wrought a sharp strike of pain across temples in supposed punishment.

“— _Gngh_.” Seethed through gritted teeth, hands ascending to dispel the affliction. The Maid’s concern only grew further, pressing the question of needed medical attention.

"I’ll call a doctor, wait here alright!"

“Ng— **No**. I— **_I_** _need to go_.” He replied, a strugged step arising from the chair once sat on. Exerting pressure on self at realigning composure. His steps were off-balance, yet sought a way out as fast as possible. He did not wish to wait around any longer. No sooner had the brisk, night air hit him; pain was relieved, frame pressed back against a wall — however the ordeal only left more confusion in it’s untimely wake. A name wandered through unchained memory. One so familiar. A reason behind a song.


End file.
